Smile For Me
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Being a medic is a blessing. Sakura knows this now. SasuSaku. OneShot.


**Smile For Me**

(A/N: Okay, a picture on deviantART inspired me to write this short SasuSaku one-shot. Bring tissues, you've been warned. Takes place after the time-skip.)

Being a Medic-nin defiantly had its advantages. In this case, Sakura Haruno couldn't be more grateful for her medic genius. After hearing from Tsunade that Naruto had a death wish she hurried to find him. And when she did, that's when everything clicked into perspective. Blood was scattered everywhere, Naruto was panting as the Kyuubi chakra left his body, and Sakura gasped at the scene. "I did it," Naruto gasped out and grabbed at his chest. Sakura ran to his side, not daring to touch him- she could feel anger still radiating off his body. "Finally… he won't have to suffer anymore." Tears were dwelling in the Uzumaki's eyes as he slowly walked away from the scene. Sakura was too shocked for words as she examined the grounds.

"S-Sakura," It was a weak plead, and from such an unforgettable voice. Uchiha Sasuke. He was wearing his Sound apparel, blood oozing gorily from his chest. Sakura gasped and flashed to his side. Instantly, without another word, she began to heal the gaping hole in his chest. Sasuke grunted at the uncomfortable sensation. A sad smile formed on his blood caked lips. "Sakura," He spoke her name again. He soon realized she was crying as she struggled to heal him. Sasuke thought it was really ironic. It was nighttime, and a light mist was dripping on them both.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whimpered in response. Pulling him into her lap and continuing her healing process. She didn't dare to ask how this happened. It was quite obvious, she could guess. "It's going to be alright," She wished she could stroke his hair to calm him- he was shaking badly. But Sakura was beginning to doubt that it was from the cold or fear. Sasuke Uchiha was dieing. And fast. The Haruno's heart raced up, and tears raced down her cheeks as small sobs escaped her throat.

"No. It's not, Sakura. You and I… both know that," Sasuke reached for her arm and held it tightly. This only made another weak sob escape her. Sasuke's sad smile remained on his lips. "Gomenasai," Tears began dwelling in his eyes as well. He'd never see her beautiful smile ever again, and he'd truly missed her during his time in the Sound. "Sakura," She didn't stop her healing as she listened to him, wishing he'd remain positive. "I missed you." This time a sob left him. The last time he'd cried was when he lost his family, and he was even too weak to avenge them.

"Sasuke-kun, no. Please, no." Sakura whispered as the Uchiha removed her hands from his chest. It was his time. And only he was able to accept it. The pink-haired kunoichi was not. "You're strong. Remember? You can fight this." Sakura now pulled his head to her chest as she continued to silently cry. Sasuke coughed a bit, and boldly kissed her cleavage. Sakura gasped, but didn't object, and laced her hand into his wet hair. "Sasuke-kun, I love you."

Sasuke tried to kiss her more, but his tears overtook him. "Sakura, I'm glad I can die in your arms over anyone else's… I love you so much," Using what was left of his strength, he kissed her cheek, neck, lips, and forehead. Sakura kissed him back weakly. All her dreams of Sasuke returning to Konoha were shattered.

"Listen to me, Sakura," The Uchiha's voice was stone serious. Sakura nodded and pulled him even closer to her. "Do not be angry with Naruto. And don't try to finish my dream." Sakura shook her head. She was furious with her blonde-teammate. "Please, these are my last requests." Sasuke nuzzled her neck, and Sakura nodded slowly. "And… I want you to let me go."

"No!" Sakura cried in protest and held him closer. Sasuke hushed her, but Sakura began wailing uncontrollably. "NO! Sasuke-kun!!"

"Be happy, Sakura. Don't let me hold you down from loving again. Your love… is so warm. I don't want you to be cold." Sasuke kissed her lips once more. "You made me so happy. You _make_ me so happy." Sasuke kissed her forehead. Sakura kissed his cheek in return. "I want to be buried… with my family. Ask Tsunade and she'll tell you… where… my parents are buried." Sasuke informed. Sakura nodded weakly.

"I'm not making any promises on the fact that I'll be happy, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked like he would protest, but she placed a finger to his lips. "I need you to be with me to be happy," Sakura hid her face in his neck, inhaling his unique scent. Sasuke smiled and pushed Sakura back from him a bit.

"One final request?" Sasuke questioned quietly.

"_Anything_." Sakura's eyes burned with fresh tears. Sasuke inhaled raggedly.

"Smile for me?" Sakura let a tear fall at how weak Sasuke's voice was then, but she smiled for him. A sad smile, nonetheless. But it was still a true Sakura smile. Sasuke chuckled weakly. "Now… I can leave." At first as Sasuke's closed his ebony eyes, Sakura didn't feel a thing, and continued to hold him close to her. Then, pain came crashing from the heavens, and it racked her fragile frame.

"No…" Sakura cried. '_Be strong,_' A voice whispered to her and she ceased her sobbing. It was almost like Sasuke was speaking to her. '_Sakura, be strong._' The voice was less commanding this time, a plea. '_Remember…to smile. Your gift is the gift of happiness._' And Sakura did smile. She found it a bit hard as carried her love's body, but she pushed through.

'_I'll do anything for you, Sasuke-kun._' Sakura thought with the smile still on her face. '_But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen._' Sakura thought with one final plan in mind. Sasuke wanted her to be happy? Then the only way to be happy was to be with him. And to be with him… she had to die.

'_I'll see you soon, Sasuke-kun…_'

(A/N: Ohmigod! I'm making _myself_ cry over here! I'm so sorry… this is just so sad… I shouldn't even post it. But I want to see what others think. Review, please!)


End file.
